The Tissue and Cell Molecular Analysis Shared Resource provides research service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, digital image analysis, laser capture microdissection, and preparation of tissues for subsequent protein extraction for members of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center. During 2002, this resource was used by more than 70 investigators at the Mayo Clinic and supported cancer research funded by more than 50 NCI-recognized grants. Several areas of service are being expanded and developed in the TACMA Shared Resource: 1) digital image analysis performed using a Bliss "Virtual Microscopy" microscope and computer system from Bacus Laboratories will be available across all three Mayo sites via the Mayo intranet and shared server space, 2) technical protocols have been developed for detection of phosphorylation-state specific proteins for analysis of signaling pathways in paraffin embedded tissues, 3) protocols for simultaneous detection of two antigens are being developed, 4) the feasibility of using Zenon TM direct label probes for IHC is being investigated, 5) fluorescent probes are being used for subcellular localization of antigens in paraffin embedded tissues at a resolution much greater than is possible with calorimetric IHC detection chemistries that use brightfield microscopy. The services provided by the TACMA Shared Resource have been vital to cancer research at the Mayo Clinic since the inception of the MCCC. By expanding technical services and developing protocols for new probes, the TACMA resource can help Mayo investigators lead the way into the future of cancer research.